


Human Enough

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: I can see how it could go either way with one of the archive warnings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: “E. Aster Bunnymund hates humans. Pitch is the worst human of all. Bunnymund decides to bend him over a hedge and screw some sense into him.”Simple, right? A basic PWP. But I can’t do that with Dark Chocolate yet. I still have to wonder why this sort of thing would happen. From Pitch’s perspective, since I have difficulty writing Bunny at the best of times. At least I kept to drabble length this time? Again, I have to say: Pitch, you’re so messed up.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Pitch Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Dark Chocolate Short Fics





	Human Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 4/24/2013.

Normally, there’s one fear of Bunny’s that’s quite strong. In his underground lair, which is, after all, not so far away from the Warren (though neither is far away from much of anything) Pitch can sense that fear, running slow and deep in Bunny’s heart. To him, it’s pungently sweet, like molasses.

Bunny is afraid that someday he’ll snap. That in some moment of strain he’ll reveal to the Guardians, or even a child, just how much he hates humanity. He hates them for not being Pookas, for being forever alien to him, for their happy acceptance of the hope he brings when he has no hope at all.

Usually the hate is kept under control by the fear. Most of the time, Bunny is glad to be a Guardian. But there are only so many times he can look at a baby that’s not a kit before he starts feeling a little bit dangerous.

Pitch can tell when this happens, because he can feel Bunny’s fear fade.

The first time he noticed this, Pitch snuck into the Warren out of curiosity. Bunny had caught him then, and Pitch had learned that at these times, Bunny really wanted to hurt humanity. Deeply. Intimately. And Pitch was human enough.

He could have become incorporeal and escaped, but he had stayed. Had let Bunny hurt him. And why? There was a safe answer in Pitch’s mind. If Bunny left the Warren at these times, then he would terrify his believers. Of course Pitch had to prevent that from happening. He didn’t want Aster to move into his territory. It wasn’t that he wanted to make sure Bunny remained a symbol of hope. It wasn’t that he wanted to make sure no children got hurt. Who would think Pitch would have those kinds of motivations? Certainly not Pitch.

This time, after so many centuries, Pitch has to remind himself to struggle as Bunny bends him over a hedge in the Warren. Has to remind himself to resist. Remind himself to act like he’s in pain. Like this isn’t familiar. Like he doesn’t know exactly how Bunny’s claws will scrape over his back, how Bunny’s teeth will mark his shoulders. Like now that he knows what to expect, he doesn’t feel some anticipation towards, and even pleasure in, their couplings.

Like he doesn’t feel some kind of pride in (being useful being a protector) keeping fear his own, this way. Like he doesn’t wonder what would happen if he didn’t leave after Bunny was spent, after he’s gotten over his hate for a while.

And he doesn’t really wonder that, does he? After all, Pitch doesn’t like change. Change in the world is why he’s so faded now. So let the cycle remain. Bunny needs to hurt someone (needs fear). And Pitch, for reasons that he’s long decided need no examination, is willing to be that one.

(When he returns to his lair, bruised and filthy and dissatisfied, he thinks of soft fur on his back as he takes himself in hand. He curses himself as he does so, just as he curses the fact that all his hopes—to have a family, to gain believers once more—have been rekindled thanks to the unrestrained touch of the Guardian. Just as he curses himself for holding on to those hopes so dearly. He needs them in the darkness of his lair, and so he will let Bunny hurt(?) him again. And again. He knows, though he’s never asked, that Bunny would never give him hope in any other way. )

(He hopes Bunny hates himself for what he does to him.)


End file.
